Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The fourth and final entry of the Madagascar series based on the fanfic trailer. Enjoy! :)


_**Hello, folks. This is LandoftheFuture here and I want you to know that I've finally started to work on the fourth Madagascar story since one of you convinced me to do so. It's been six months since I started working on the fanfic trailers for Madagascar 4 and now, I'm fulfilling your dreams at last. After being impressed with Madagascar 3, I imagined the fourth Madagascar taking place a year where the movie left off. It'll be much darker and edgier than the previous films and should DreamWorks Animation go on the darker route in the franchise, I'll make sure that everyone will be amazed at what would happen in this story. So, until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews only after you read the first chapter of Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever.**_

* * *

_**Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever**_

_**Chapter 1: The Return of the Foosa**_

_**Madagascar, August 2008**_

Somewhere, in the beach of Madagascar, we see a few helicopters and submarines arriving towards an abandoned ship that has run out of gas. A few men arrived towards it and took a search for any stuff that are either destroyed or stolen.

"Check in the engine room", said one of the submarine soldiers of the Navy army and as the two groups searched the entire ship continue their search, little did they know that something is lurking in the shadows.

As the two groups finished their search, they didn't notice a few small growls and when they turn around, they get attacked by cats similar to lionesses despite using only a few tranquilizer darts at only five of them. As the lights get turned on by a big cat, it turns out to be the Foosa army and their leader is larger and muscular than them.

"Who... are you?", asked one of the Navy troops.

"Tell us who you are and why are did your cats surrounded us?", asked the Navy leader named Trevor Anderson.

"I am Rademo, king of the Foosas", said Rademo, "I have my troops surround you because of one important thing. We are searching for a lion who terrified them a few years ago. His name happens to be... Alex. Have you seen him?"

"Well, the last time we remembered, we had them in crates", said Captain Trevor, "We had to send them to Africa, but we were knocked out unconscious by a bunch of other animals as well. We didn't know what kind they were, but..."

"You mean to tell me that you don't know where Alex is?", asked King Rademo, "ARGH! I should've known."

"They must've disappeared before we would even get to see them", said Trevor Anderson, "Still, they wouldn't know where they've gone to, but something tells me that... they're heading back to New York City."

"New York City?", asked King Rademo, "Where is this New York City?"

"It's a few miles away from Madagascar, but it's impossible for us to get back", said Trevor Anderson.

"But not for me", said King Rademo, "Because I want you Navy imbeciles to contact a helicopter. Make sure they come and get us in the process."

"What are you talking about?", asked Trevor Anderson, "You're just a bunch of cats. What makes you think they would rescue you instead of us?"

"Oh, they will rescue you too if you do as I say", said King Rademo, "You see, I want them to take us to this New York so that I can destroy their home this Alex lived. Now, tell me. Are there other animals besides Alex?"

"There's a giraffe, a hippo, and a zebra", said Trevor Anderson, "They escaped with the lion only three years ago."

"Three years?", asked King Rademo, "What kind of year is it? How long has it been?"

"It's August 2008 and it was only 2005 when we ran out of gas", explained Trevor Anderson, "Anyway, why do you want to destroy the animals home in New York?"

"To get my revenge on the lion", explained King Rademo, "Perhaps you didn't know that your lion has turned himself into a monster, which is why he had to attack my minions. I have waited a long time just to listen to this disappointing information? An outrage! ARGH! However, if you can get me to the place where they live, I want you to do something for me. I want you to help me send a message to these four animals. I will tell Alex to find me in the place where they once lived."

"And what are we suppose to do once we do that?", asked Trevor Anderson.

"You will serve me and after that, my minions will replace you", said King Rademo, "I will set you free from your enslavement. I promise you that, captain."

"I'm Trevor Anderson", said Trevor Anderson, "Captain of the Navy army and commander of the ship. We tried to contact the other captains in a satellite, but while it was snowing in Madagascar, the controls were frozen, but we managed to survive by eating the rest of the food on this ship."

"Well, Trevor Anderson, you will do what I say or I will eat you dead or alive", said King Rademo in a threatening tone and roars a bit loudly.

Captain Trevor Anderson and the other workers of the ship looked at one another before they shook their heads as a *yes* gesture.

"We will do what you'll say, Rademo", said Trevor Anderson.

"You will call me, your majesty from now on, Captain", said King Rademo and laughs in a sinister tone. The screen fades to black the words on the title appear on the screen.

_**MADAGASCAR 4: MADAGASCAR FOREVER**_

* * *

_**2013**_  
_**November**_  
_**Colorado, Michigan**_

**LADIES AND ****GENTLEMEN, WE LIKE TO PRESENT TO YOU THE MEMBERS OF THE CIRCUS WITH THEIR BRILLIANT PERFORMING ACTS! PLEASE, WELCOME MR. ALEX, MARTY, GLORIA, MELMAN, THE ZOO ANIMALS! AND LET US ALSO THE CIRCUS ANIMALS, MR. VITALY, GIA, STEFANO, AND THE OTHER CIRCUS PERFORMERS! THE DOGS & THE HORSES! NOW THAT THESE BRILLIANT PERFORMERS ARE HERE, LET THE CIRCUS BEGIN!**

At a circus near the state buildings, the zoo animals (Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman), the circus animals (Vitaly, Gia, Stefano), the penguins (Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Private), and their Madagascar friends (Julian, Maurice, Mort) are doing their newest performance to the people in Colorado. They happen to do a little bit of the Trapeze Americano. They also showed the part where they used rocket roller skates to fly into the sky without hurting themselves as they had practiced doing it during the summer. As the new Circus is about to end, Alex spoke to Gia for a moment.

"Isn't this great, Gia?", asked Alex, "We're making more people seem happy."

"I agree, Alex", said Gia, "Now, let's end it with a final performance."

Alex and Gia then flew together before they made a picture of themselves together before the people of Colorado applauded wildly. The other animals smiled at the crowd before clapping very happily to the two star-crossed performers.

"Way to go, Alex!", exclaimed Marty.

"Great job!", shouted Melman.

"That was wicked cool!", exclaimed King Julian in an impressed manner.

"You gotta believe this", said Maurice.

"Amazing", said Mort.

"That was fantastica", said Stefano.

"Brilliant!", exclaimed Vitaly.

"Great job!", said Skipper.

Alex and Gia stared at the cheering wild noises of the crowd and their friends as well. They turned to each other.

"I guess we pulled that one off, huh?", asked Alex.

"Of course we did", said Gia, "This is the best event we've ever performed since..."

"Yeah, the one back at New York", said Alex, "Speaking of which, I'm sure gonna miss our old home now that we have you guys."

"Do you think we might perform in your Zoo again like last time?", asked Gia.

"Yeah, of course, maybe someday", said Alex, "A day or two, but we'll see."

Alex then weighs his head down for a moment.

"What is it, Alex?", asked Gia, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong", said Alex, "It's just... I kind of missed my parents."

"You have parents?", asked Gia, "And you never told me?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if I'd thought of that to begin with", said Alex, "Listen, can we talk somewhere else in private?"

"Perhaps you're right", said Gia and right after the new Circus event ended, the two walked privately to her room before they started their conversation.

"Gia, before I came to the Zoo, my parents were the same as me", said Alex, "They are the King and Queen of Africa and animals worshipped them. They became peaceful and friendly to them, but there was another lion who hated us. There was Makunga, the lion that my dad hated. He wanted to rule all of Africa, but when we were banished, everyone was starving to death when the water was gone. But, when we managed to get that water back and got rid of Makunga once and for all, peace was restored to our homeland once again. Before that, though, I was a little cub when I first came to New York City. I was on a crate before the workers at the Zoo found me. I started to live in peace with my friends. Marty, Gloria, and Melman. Not to mention the penguins as well. One day, Marty went out of the Zoo and we tried to go after him, but the police caught us. After that, I was at the crate, but I wasn't the only one. All four of us were on crates. We had some misunderstanding about why Marty doesn't like his life at New York and we were knocked into the ocean, we landed in Madagascar."

"Madagascar?", asked Gia, "Where is that?"

"It's a small island", explained Alex, "where Lemurs live peacefully by partying all night long. There was another group of animals called the Foosa. Yeah, I know. That word is a bit odd, but you get what I'm saying. While we lived peacefully with our friends, King Julian, Maurice, and Mort, I started to act a bit weird. Then, I was transforming into a monster when I bit Marty. I felt like I was an..."

"Apex Predator?", asked Gia.

"Yes, that", said Alex, "So, that's why we had to get back to New York until we realized something."

"What was it?", asked Gia.

"There's more to life than just living in the Zoo", said Alex, "Visiting places with friends became the best thing that ever happened to me. Even us. That's why we decided to stay here... with you."

Gia gasped in shock and smiles as tears formed from her eyes.

"Oh, Alex", said Gia, "That was the sweetest thing you ever done for all of us."

"And no matter what happens, we'll never be apart", said Alex and the two hugged each other.

* * *

_**Here you go, folks. The first chapter of Madagascar 4.**_


End file.
